A Day in the Life of Tyson Granger
by D unknown
Summary: A completely random fic.


Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade.

**A DAY IN THE LIFE OF TYSON**

Tyson rubbed a bleary eye, opened the refrigerator and pulled out a can of juice. Yawning widely, he sat down at the table and opened his drink. Just then-

'Yo Ty, my man! What're you doing here?'

He looked up to see his Grandpa. 'What do you mean what am I here Grandpa? I live here, remember?'

'Sure li'l dude, but shouldn't you be at school?'

'School?…. What SCHOOL?!?!?' screamed the blue-haired teen. 'Oh no!' he moaned as realization dawned on him. 'I totally forgot about school. And I haven't even had breakfast!'

'No time for that li'l dude. You better hurry up!'

'Already on it Grandpa,' he said, and without another word, he dressed up and rushed out of the house.

'Yo Tyson, wait…..'

---------------------------------------

::At school::

The door of the classroom banged open-

'Sorry pant Miss Kinkade heave I –

'Why hello Tyson! What a pleasure to finally see you!'

'Huh?'

'Please take your seat. It's a pity you just missed the lunch break,' the teacher said with a falsely sweet voice.

'Uhhh…'

'By the way Tyson, very colourful pajamas you have there.'

'Eh?'

'You're still in your pjs, you dolt!' came Hilary's voice from somewhere next to him.

'What?!' He looked down at his bright pink Barbie pajamas with ugly red hearts sploshed all over. 'Gah!'

---------------------------------------

::After school::

'Yo birdbrain! Nice pjs.'

'Huh?'

'It was nothing Tyson. He was just talking about your pants,' said Ray.

'Oh, okay,' replied the still clueless boy.

'According to the statistics Dizzi's showing, 99.9 of the children who wear these patented Barbie clothes are girls,' piped up a little voice.

'Yeah suuure… Whatever Kenny,' replied Tyson. 'Hey! Where's Kai?'

'Dunno, why?' asked Ray.

'There he is!'

'Thanks Max! Yo Kai!'

The said Kai was trying to go around unnoticed, which was practically impossible since he was the only one in school who dressed up all freaky and purple with face-paint that made him look like a rebellious, anti-social EMO, which was pretty much what he was anyway. But surprisingly, he had gone unnoticed for quite a while until-

'OH MY GAAAWD!!! IT'S KAI!'

'What?! WHERE?'

'Oh my God! KAI!'

'You're sooo hot! MARRY ME!!'

'SIGN MY UNDERWEAR!!!'

The purple kid ran as fast as he could. Oh God, he thought to himself, what did I do to deserve this?

Suddenly-

BUMP! THUD!

Kai had just run into Tyson and sent the younger teen crashing onto the ground. 'Oh no…why me?

'Hey Kai!'

'What?'

Tyson stood up, unperturbed, and dusted his clothes. He held up Dragoon and thrust it under Kai's nose.

'I challenge you to a beybattle.'

Kai looked at Tyson. 'Whatever,' he said.

'All right!'

'Nice fashion statement, Tyson,' Kai smirked.

'Eh?'

'Oh lord! Look at him! He is soooo HOT!!!' someone shrieked before swooning.

Someone else screamed out, 'DIE TYSON!!'

'Oh right, they're still here,' Kai muttered. 'Oh well, might as well get it over with soon.'

The two teens took their places facing each other and stood at the ready. Max walked up to the bladers.

'Ready?' he asked. '3, 2, 2…Let it rip!'

10 seconds later-

'What! How could I lose again?'

Kai smirked. When all of a sudden, the psychotic fan girls decided to give him a big group hug.

'What?' he gasped when he heard their mad chatter. Then he took off as fast as he could

(again) with a pack of drooling, rabid girls behind him.

---------------------------------

Meanwhile…

'We lost again Dragoon. I can't believe it. How could we?'

Tyson fell down to his knees and clutched at the ground in front of him, ripping out a few hapless blades of grass in the process. The San Francisco orchestra struck up a slow, melancholy tune somewhere and a mournful nymph averred- 'Thus hath the Great Dragon fallen again- thanks to his incompetent nincompoop of an owner.'

Tyson stayed on his knees, contemplating his utter defeat. A tear trickled down his cheek.

'Hey look! The ice cream truck!' yelled Max. (How did that get into school grounds?)

'Yay! ICE CREAM!!!' Tyson screamed and ran towards the truck. Unfortunately, he got caught in the stampede of Kai's fan girls and a steamroller came out of nowhere and ran over him and he died…… Okay, so that didn't actually happen. He just got loads of ice cream and they all went back to the dojo and lived happily ever after. But then again, none of this actually happened 'cause it's just a freakin' fanfic of a cartoon show!

-------------------------------------------------END------------------------------

OK, so it wasn't really that funny. It was just something completely random I wrote. Anyways, review if you feel like it, and thanks for reading!

NOTE- I don't hate Tyson at all, I just thought it would be fun to him out to be some dud.


End file.
